IdentityV: 摄香18R短篇合集
by NegiBunny
Summary: JosephVera/ジョゼウィラ/摄香 18禁短篇合集，按发布时间顺序整理，各篇警告会单独列在开头
1. Rouge、18R

**Rouge**

私设注意：这是那篇还没写的"17岁薇拉嫁给50约老爷子"的《面纱》后续，摄香十年前被安排结婚但是因为各种原因分开了(跨国分居，没离)。十年后两个人在庄园重逢，然后就有了这么一出。《面纱》里的问题这里不会提，目前从构思看那个虐的要死，就先不发刀子了

【Rouge】

"丫头…"喉结被人轻轻咬住，舌尖在那上面钻出一阵战栗的痒，他的声音有点抖。"嗯？都这么久了，还要这么叫我吗…"叠在他膝上的双腿缓缓滑动，似是无意地擦过情热的禁区；一双手灵巧地将他早已凌乱不堪的前襟抽走，暴露线条分明的锁骨。

"呵，在我眼里你还是个小丫头啊……唔…"颈部由下至上的吮吻逼他噤声，胸腔深处、心脏麻痹般发出一阵又一阵不规律的震颤，压抑的快感在周身乱窜却苦无出路，长期不与人亲近，这样的刺激对他来说也许太过分了。

"薇拉。"

"怎么？"她靠在他胸口阖上眼睛，这个场景与多年前并无差别，他却不再能感受到当初平静如水的亲近。与面颊同样娇艳的红唇轻柔吐息，在肌肤表面凝结一层带着红酒醇香的湿气，他透过这个近景望着手中的高脚杯，其中的液体如桌前的烛焰跳跃着涟漪。"这么几年，你去哪儿了？"模糊地咕哝着，他顺手将红酒喂进她口中，自己则把鼻尖埋进她盘起的发丝，深吸气，她的芳香比酒精更醉人。脑中尽是暧昧不清的景象，在血流的增温下膨胀发热，修长的手指游移在她大腿尽头，不断穿如其中的缝隙、隔着光滑的丝袜感知她的肌理。"学着把自己变成怪物。"她凑上来，将刚刚温热的半口葡萄酒推进他口中，却因他心急的索取遗漏出一两滴，落入胸前深深的沟壑。他没有断开深吻，只是用食指挤入其中，半长的指甲试图挖出那些液滴，她在他口中浅浅呻吟。

他第一天进入庄园，看着她身着华服从大厅的台阶走下来时，他就知道。

十年前放走她果然是正确的，她就像那美酒，有太多的诱人与美艳需要时间去沉淀。

"谁把你变成这样…"

"你教我的啊。"他瘫在扶手椅里，所有的感官都被她抓在手心，每一寸肌肉都在为她的体温颤抖。爱抚、湿吻、耳鬓厮磨，温暖的卧房浮动起此起彼伏的调笑声。薇拉是位聪明的女性，她太懂他了，他曾手把手教导她取悦自己的身体，一如他为她发掘那些细枝末节的欢愉。"难道不是吗？"穿入腰带抚摩下腹的手被人抽出，重新被扔回空气的寒冷带来苦痛的失落。她的指尖抵着腹中线缓缓上滑，顺着胸骨攀上下颌，最终点在唇珠："不管在哪个世界，这份不可控的欲望都是拜你所赐。"她转身离开，只在穿越通向床笫的屏风前稍作停留，余光微微一瞥落在仍呆滞于原地的他——

"帮我…在我的膝盖涂上胭脂吧……"

解开她的长发，迫不及待地噬咬脖颈，双手不忘撕扯她跨间的长袜，上一次急到舍弃温柔，是什么时候？"轻点嘛…你以前不是很疼我吗？"话虽如此，她还是主动用小腿去磨他的掌心，直到能勾在他腰上。"我现在不就是在疼你？"腿折到她胸前，他咬住丝袜的边缘，顺着光滑的肌肤将它褪下，细密的吻从胫骨一路回流到大腿内侧，心脏激烈的鼓动近乎跳出胸膛。

"不换过去？"大概是察觉到震动，她用指腹扣住他胸口，仿佛是一只猫在用爪子在心口玩闹似的挠，"我怕你撑不住啊。"手腕被猛地攥紧，高举头顶的同时她从他眼中读出了愠怒。"被追了一天，还觉得我体力跟不上，嗯？"空闲的手指精准地掐在果核，她急促的呼吸逐渐转为战栗的啜泣，"现在学会嫌弃我了。"

"唔……明明是你自己更喜欢那边啊……"话没说几句又败下阵来，她难耐地扭动腰肢，本该是躲避的动作却在他有节奏的揉捻中多出了迎合。"是啊，那时我希望你多喜欢我一点。"他放开她，好笑地看她因不满缩成一团。"对我来说其实一样。"用手示意她翻过身去，她不情愿地照做，刚趴在柔软的床垫上就被他抱住腰肢。

"我可是你所说的怪物啊…怪物怎么能以那样美丽的形态出现呢？"身体几乎腾空，他像拎起一只布娃娃，将她放到自己膝上。"膝盖涂胭脂，怎么做？"轻柔地朝着耳蜗呵出一口气，久违的信号让她全身瘫软在他臂弯里。"呵，小丫头就是小丫头……"亲昵地吻着她的耳垂，他一手拉低内衣握住她的椒乳，左手直接侵入腿间的三角区。乳尖被揪紧的痛楚带来怪异的快感，她不住地用下巴去磨他的肩头。温润的黏液沾湿指尖，他故意将它们挖出来涂在果核上打转，他知道，她快迷失了："你看，依旧是这么快就滴出水了。"

咬紧下唇，兀自吞下喉咙口沸腾的呻吟，他在她背后轻轻一推，她无力地向前倒去，只有手肘能稍微支撑一下自身的重量。"呜啊…"一、二、三，手指增加的速度微快，她下意识地收紧体内的肌肉，抵挡他粗暴的进犯。"抓这么紧？你多久没被人碰了…"花了点力气才抽出来，他将手伸到她唇边，催促她舔舐指间的汁液，"甜吗？是不是和以前一样？"

"嗯…"短暂地应和道，又立即为穴口的研磨止住声音——又是这个感觉，他像个老练的猎手，从不讲究速战速决，只是慢慢拖着、花上大把时间来戏弄她的感官。

"丫头。"硬物挤进她大腿的缝隙，却不急着移动。

"嗯。"

"这么些年，有没有想我？"借着体液的润滑，不断在花瓣与肌肉间往复摩擦。

"想……"

"哪个我？"偶尔没入尖端，耐心地研磨打转，再立即分开。

"……都有……"

"真的……？"他开始气喘，她知道他也扛不住了。

"真的。"在他最后一次探进来时，她用尽全力吸吮住他的下身，将他拉入体内。"嗯…那我的确、从头至尾都做了正确的选择。"他的声线一直在颤抖，到最后干脆不说，俯身吻在她肩膀，专心于她体内的巡回。

"嗯…约瑟夫……你……"顶到最深处突然中止，数秒钟后又恢复节律，她不得不抓紧身旁的枕头，纯白的羽毛在指尖飞舞。"今天躲我的时候，那首歌怎么唱的？"搂紧小腹将她带离，他托住她的双乳将她上半身锁在空中，"再唱一遍给我听……"眼角渗出羞耻与欢愉混合的泪水，她倔强地摇了摇头，不明白为何此时他仍记得那时的玩笑。

"丫头？"几下用力的冲撞，随后一切回归平静，他静止在她体内，感受她体表泛起晦涩的困苦。"听话，告诉我怎么办？"吐气如兰的耳语，全世界都凝滞了，只剩下她、他们、他们紧紧结合的身体、他们紧紧相依的灵魂。有一瞬他甚至觉得，这十年的光阴不过是短短的一朝离别，只需他在日落时分回到有她的地方，便会有享用不尽的宴飨。

"Tu va tu va et tu viens…/你来来去去…"唇角上扬，他赢了。

"Entre mes reins.../在我的腰间…"明知她唱不下去，还是想听这淘气的旋律。

"Tu vas et tu viens…/你来来去去…"带着喘息与呻吟的娇嗔爱语。

"Entre mes reins…/在我腰间…"一边躲闪他强加的节奏。

"Et je te rejoins……/随之我们交融一体……"脊柱崩塌，思维碎裂，他埋在她体内跳动，就像把心脏也交予她的体温，快感间断着喷涌而出，那样强烈的感受不亚于镜像崩毁的瞬间。抱住她倒向一侧，他用手抚过她跪坐许久的双膝，那早已染上胭脂色的绯红。

"Je t'aime…/我爱你"

"Moi non plus./才不呢"看她一脸要哭出来的表情，他笑着揉了揉她的头顶，"Silly…/傻丫头"

"学着把自己变成怪物"这句对应的是《面纱》里的剧情，十年前，少女薇拉接受不了约瑟夫用相机偷别人的灵魂，说他是"怪物"然后跑了

最后那首歌：《Je t'aime… moi non plus》，这歌当年因为太高能被禁了好久才出


	2. 点到即止、18R

**点到即止**

_【警告】含有以下可能引起不适的内容：SM倾向，轻微的语言调教，捆绑，男女口交，18岁以下谨慎阅读_

【点到即止】

"还跑得动吗？…小丫头。"血流不止，跪倒在地的双膝被粗糙的地面磨出了红印。她听见远处的同伴纷纷离去的脚步声，偷偷叹了口气。

"我们赢了。"她喃喃，目光依旧低垂在被他砍伤的小臂。

"无所谓。"金属接触地面，他带着轻松愉悦的语调蹲下身子，冰冷的指尖寻向她的下巴，她厌恶地扭头避开上面的血污。见此他嗤笑出声，手缩了回去，转而抚上她凌乱的发丝。"你比较重要。"他认真地说，为她将鬓发别至耳后。"谁都可以走，但你必须和我一起回去。"凑到她耳边低语，他拦腰将她抱起，突然离地给她头脑带来一阵眩晕。

"因为你仍然固执地认为我是你的私产？"挣扎着想扭动身体，她徒劳地认识到此刻虚弱的自己什么都做不了。

"不，因为我生气了。"他低头望着她的眼睛，优雅从容的神色透出一丝寒意。"你看，我是这样地爱着你，然而即便如此你依然能够激怒我。"他的嗓音温柔地像在吟唱诗歌，唇角的微笑却让她脊背发凉，"我只能说，这些年你的成长令人惊讶。"他踏出大门的时候，她早已迷失在意识的深海中。

跳动的光影，没等眼前的画面清晰，化学品的刺鼻气味便扑面而来。"嗯…"她不满地呜咽了一声，想触摸伤痕却发觉手腕被牵制住而无法移动，脚踝亦是如此。"已经尽可能减少药量了，不过为了你的健康考虑，你恐怕只能暂时忍耐一下——我很抱歉。"

浮动的迷雾向视野四周消退，熟悉的场景使她认识到这是自己在庄园的房间。床头柜的三叉烛台涓涓泪流，其后的镜子将明亮的光芒投射向她。一旁摆放的扶手椅里斜靠着一个人影：这么说来，果然是他做的了。

"约瑟夫…你在干什么？！"原本铺在床上的毛毯不知被藏到了什么地方，好在壁炉生得很暖，暴露于空气的赤裸肌肤并不觉寒冷，反而在他的注视下产生了一种火辣的灼痛。

"放轻松，亲爱的，只是给你处理伤口。"他面上挂着温和的笑意，交叠双手放在膝上，"照顾妻子是丈夫的本分。"

"处理伤口不需要把我捆起来吧？"

"你一直乱动，那样可不利于清创。"

"那这么多灯是怎么回事……"

"我老了，看不清。"

这么一来连他都憋不住了，低沉的笑声冷冷地泼在她身上，她下意识地打了个激灵，视线撇向一边。"稍微…罚你一下。"他起身，手掌撑在床的边缘，她下意识地想要躲避他的存在，无奈系在四肢的缎带让她动弹不得。"看着我。"柔和沙哑的低语，命令不需要过大的音量，她愤怒地瞪了他一眼，视线的连结很快又断开。"怪我，把你惯坏了。"自嘲地伸手用指节刮了刮她红热的脸颊，她紧皱的眉头勾起混合了愉悦的怒火。食指强硬地挤进她的唇缝，被用力咬住，他倒抽一口凉气，拿出来时还好没有见血。

"还闹？一会儿就算哭着求我，也不会管你了。"温凉的手掌覆上平坦的小腹，摩挲之时他能明显感受到肌肉在颤抖；她不甘地转开脸，眼睛不断在蜡烛照不到的地方搜寻。

"找什么呢？"

"相机。"

"哎呀…"他装作一副惊讶地样子，意味深长地挠了挠她的下巴，"你的兴趣比我想象中要复杂啊。"

"你知道我在说什么！"她涨红了脸，羞耻之心甚至在眼角溢出泪光。见状他坐到她身旁，俯身将频吻接连不断地压在她额头上。"好了好了，我当然知道……不会拍的…"湿热的吐息抽走泪珠，沿着鼻梁滑落唇瓣，点吻间缀着笑意的流动，"我不可能让别人有机会看到你这个样子，有些东西只能放在脑子里。"并不着急深入，唇瓣彼此交叠、厮磨，时不时让舌尖嵌入其中的缝隙，轻柔挑逗敏感的神经。过分紧贴的热流让她脑中一时有些糊涂，先前的恐惧和震惊还未消散，思绪本能地想要获得安慰，即使是不合时宜的对象，毕竟——她的感官、她的欢愉，是完全按照他的技巧培养的。

"嗯…"主动包住他的下唇，软舌寻求庇护般钻到他的舌面下，在温凉的唾液中搅动。他衔住她的唇舌用力吮吸，一分一寸地巡游过她的领地，直到在两人之间连结暧昧的银丝。"啊…！"没有任何先兆的爱抚，他一把握住她左边的乳房，硬挺的乳尖半抵在他掌心。"好热…这么快就可以摘草莓了。"他轻笑，空闲右手的两个指节将它夹在中间，前后刮蹭了一阵，便用力向下按到底部，再缓缓拉最高放开。"唔…"如此反复，柔软的肢体像装了水的气球一般波动，她发出不舒服的呻吟，见状他的手再度下滑到小腹耐心抚摩。肌肤细腻如奶油，此刻已开始随着呼吸起起落落，他看着她愈发绯红的面颊，附身将唇贴在她肚脐。

"别碰…"

"什么？"舌尖仅仅是在那个小凹陷中旋转了一圈，就沿着身体一路上移，拖着点吻返回双乳之间。双手捧住椒乳捻转揉捏，舌面压在肌肤向尖端过度，却只停留在获得快感的边缘，没有人比他更懂得控制时间。愈发不得满足的她目光变得哀怨起来，对此他只付之一笑："怎么？你不也是这么对我的？千方百计地撩拨，却总不给我下手的机会。"

"到最接近时突然回到原点，熟悉吗？"低劣的玩笑降临耳畔，他惩罚性地咬向脖颈，留下一圈介于欢愉与痛苦之间的红印，"有意思的还在后面呢…"光洁的手背探入腿间，还未完全深入私密的禁地便已沾满爱意，"想要？"他低声问她，粘腻的拳头抵在会阴上下滑动，无一次不牵动层层花瓣保卫的果核；她模糊地应了一声，下意识地想要夹紧双腿增强此刻的感受——然而被分开绑在两边床柱的缎带不允许她这么做。

"嗯……约瑟夫……"难耐的欲火终究突破羞耻心的防线，她唇边溢出娇媚的呻吟，就像是被季节痛苦折磨的猫儿，"放开我……"他当然知道她想做什么，不过是想引诱他放弃惩罚满足她，但他又不是管不住冲动的年轻人，哪儿有那么容易就被骗过去。

"这是你自己说的。"他将手拿开，返回去揪了两下胀到发痛乳头。两行清泪顺着她滚烫的面颊流下来，他怜惜地为她拭去，在产出它们的地方印上好多轻吻。"唔…"又是这幅楚楚可怜的表情，他背过身站起来，伸手解下肩上靛青的天鹅绒。"不闹了？"见她唇角透出一丝期待的笑意，他阖上双眸，优雅地将外套盖在她身上。"那么晚安，ma chérie."耳畔顽劣的低声细语，他径直走到门边，好笑地望着怒目而视的她。

"啊，差点忘了…"顺手拿起先前搁在衣架上的相机，闪光灯的冷白将眼前的一切吞噬，留下一片暧昧的残影——艺术不该总是赤身地呈现眼前。"放心，这是普通的相机，不会多制造出一个你。"小心翼翼地把相片收进口袋，徒留幻想与梦境将她折磨。他不禁想到，明早再来探望她时，会是什么样的场景呢？唯一能确定的，是床单上留下的大片水渍吧。

FIN.

【写在后面】

"到最接近时突然回到原点"这句其实很恶意，因为香香老婆总是进入我的出刀范围时就回溯——所以啊！追老婆的时候必须寸步不离地跟着，绝对不能让她离开自己的视线啊！有次我想套路香香把她堵在废墟里，结果人一个回溯，等我反应过来耳鸣都消了，当时我脑子里《一剪梅》就放起来了……

从那之后我学聪明了，她放香水我就跟屁股后头不出刀，要是回溯直接用二技能闪回她脸上：洗妇儿你等等我呀洗妇儿(滑稽)

【彩蛋：荆棘之梦】

（不写这段我觉得很多人会敲死我……）

"相中？"目光所及的一切只有单调的黑白色，她迷迷糊糊地想要挪动身体，周身却包围着冰冷坚硬的荆棘。"嗯……"微小的尖刺嵌入光滑的肌肤，拉扯出疼痛与瘙痒，从锁骨到小腹，点点滴滴地刺激着血脉的暗涌；双腿之下是熟悉温暖的柔软，甚至带着一点濡湿——为什么，她会赤身裸体地被人绑在狂欢之椅上？

"久等。"来了，没有任何先兆，他总是突然跨过时空的缝隙出现在她面前。心脏狂跳起来，他像往常一样、指腹漫不经心地划过闪着寒光的长剑，她不敢看他的眼睛。"稍微做了点准备，我想你不希望有人来打扰。"他嗤笑，冰冷的金属轻轻触碰暴露于荆棘外的乳尖，她吓得往后缩了一下，没能逃掉他的步步紧逼。"怕什么…这是刀背。"像是证明她不会受到伤害，他故意把刀抵在那上面来回摩擦，她发出一阵啜泣似的喘息，身体却因此燥热不止。

"你好像很喜欢嘛…"空闲的右手探到双腿之间，随意在花瓣间搅了搅便是满指晶莹的体液，像是故意表演，他以极慢地速度将手指一下下舔舐干净，才将刀插进她与荆棘的缝隙，用力将它们勒紧。"啊…！"无数细微的刺痛逼她叫出声，她心疼地看向自己的胸口，为什么没有被划破呢？

"因为我也不喜欢残破的东西。"无心计较他如何得知她的想法，漫无边际的抚摩正在消耗她最后的集中力，温暖细腻的手掌被枯槁的荆棘分割成不规则的几何形状，在抚慰地同时也按下疼痛的来源。似乎并不在乎她的感受，他的动作更像是在用触觉品鉴一尊大理石的神像。"真美啊…这样的身体……"眼中透露出病态的欣赏与赞美，他捧住她的下颚，在愕然的唇边反复亲吻。"那些虚像，都是拙劣的模仿，远不及你的真实。"眼底泛出点点泪滴，他跪倒在她面前，虔诚地将额头靠在她双膝。

"薇拉，你知不知道为什么真实如此珍贵？"轻柔的低语徘徊在腿间，湿热的气流顺着隐秘的缝隙钻入体内。

"镜像可不会有这些反应。"微微分开前进的道路，他的话语逐渐模糊，有力的软舌挤入密闭的甬道。她抓紧椅子的扶手，小腿不知所措地僵直在他与狂欢之椅间——她没有任何办法阻止他的进入，只能任凭他掠取、翻搅她的禁地。

"不…约瑟夫……你在做什么……"

"你最喜欢的事，嗯……"探入极限，在温暖内膜的某个凹陷用力一勾，轻易打开快感的门栓。颤抖的肌肉将大量黏液推向出口，跳跃的果核就像是它的水泵。"呵…这么多啊……"他笑着抬起头，唇边、鼻尖，乃至半个脸颊，满满地都沾着她的爱液。"还要吗？"舌尖玩味地顺着下唇滑过，她只觉得下面一热，再度坠入睡眠的深渊。

FIN.


	3. 欢饮、16R

**欢饮**

最近对摄香的口味越来越倾向荒淫的方向发展了，可能是从风评被害开始跑偏的短打，轻食肉混更，1k字也要污出新高度主要想找找这种感觉，这篇约瑟夫比较sub.我还是倾向成年人情欲缭绕的浪漫

灵感来源：玛丽皇后胸部倒模的香槟杯，打扰了你们fa国人的浪漫我真的不懂

_「警告」含有以下可能引起不适的内容：轻微的调教，恋足_

【欢饮】

薇拉奈尔今晚的联合狩猎又翘班了。确切地说，她在排位赛刚进行了一半时便提早返回庄园，将自己泡进漂满花瓣的浴缸里。水温自下而上将肌肤染上微红，她用指尖拈起玫瑰做的软糖——今天是特别的日子，得去老地方等他。

走廊空无一人，凉夜的微风钻进身上仅有的一层透明绸缎，将刚刚舒张的毛孔惊得刺痛。她摸到他的卧房，把手是热的、门没锁。推开的一瞬，壁炉喷吐的气息从缝隙涌出来，蒸腾得那件薄纱也欢愉地漂浮，她侧身溜进去，将门还原成未至时的模样。

他的住处一如既往得内敛奢华，马乔莲和肉桂混合的温暖香气弥漫在丝绒幔帐。指尖轻轻在平整的床面画出褶皱，她轻车熟路来到酒柜前，挑出最合时宜的一瓶捧在怀里——这么好的东西，得好好温一下。

他是在二十分钟后回来的，那时她正侧卧在他的扶手椅里，解开黑色绸带的高跟鞋挂在被丝袜包裹的足尖摇晃。兴许是料想到大概的情况，他脸上并没有透露出过多的惊喜，深沉的瞳孔默不作声地滑过她胸前被虚化的浑圆，只瞥到挤在中间的瓶口已大敞着才微微皱眉："这样过不了多久，我的存货就要被你喝光了。"话是这么说，喉结却还是因吞咽的动作上下颤动。"没有我，你还会这么馋它么？"他的身体越是僵直，她就越想将他嘲弄；她夸张地踢掉鞋子，将纤长的右腿伸向他，"过来，赏你喝。"微醺的红颊让她眼里带着雾，那幅样子不知该说是娇媚还是高傲。他楞在原地，好一会儿才用空拳抵住下唇笑起来，向前走了两步单膝跪在长毛地毯上。

"冒犯了。"柔软的点吻落在胫骨，他用舌尖抵住她的小腿向下游走，敏感的味蕾被细腻的网面磨得酸麻。"呵…"温热的湿气穿透布料，随之是足尖轻柔的吸吮，他抬起的双眸微微眯起，在她胸腔深处勾起难言的微痒。"唔……"清亮的津液从并拢脚趾的每一处缝隙挖过去，她因紧张捏紧酒瓶的手指终于有了些许松动，手腕颤颤巍巍地倾斜，琼浆的涓涓细流在体表画过一道蜿蜒的红线，一路灌进他口中。他喉间奏起低沉的轻笑，原本只是贴靠在肌肤的贝齿带着轻微的痛感嵌入体表，口腔抽吸的力道也大了许多。她再也压抑不下呻吟的气泡，倒在身上的液体也不再均匀细长，而是和体内某处一样，成为忽急忽缓的泉涌，他知道这代表该进行下一步。

急迫的攫取与吞咽戛然而止，他以吮吻轻触她的脚背，沿着红线逆流而上，直到点在胸前凝结的小核——她怔怔地收了手。

"继续…"恶作剧的微笑，此刻他眼中闪烁的，究竟是什么呢？

【FIN】

都说了短打！一千字！就这么多


	4. 拥挤、20R

**拥挤**

_【警告】含有以下可能引起不适的内容：体外摩擦，公共场合的性行为，外射_

【拥挤】

"嗯…嗯……哦……"粗重的喘息堵住了耳孔，将密码机尖锐的嘀嘀声淹没，被人从身后紧紧抱住，黏湿的灼热感从颈侧一直包裹到膝盖。她皱着眉，极力集中精神敲击键盘，却无法忽略臀后愈发激烈的挤压和研磨。

"啊！"青蓝的电火花跳跃指尖，她近乎绝望地听着逐渐高昂的蜂鸣再度低沉，轻叹一口气，这下她又不记得该从哪开始了。"你能收敛一点吗？"偏过头恨恨问道，回答她的只是他断续的笑。"不是我不放你走，你倒是快点把地窖修出来啊……"沉闷的嘟囔化作略显焦急的亲吻，他不耐烦地用舌尖扫过她耳廓，"还是你想开门？"冰凉的指尖抚上她的锁骨，沿身体两侧流连至腰际，他的手掌覆住黑色丝绸，由下至上拖住丰臀，连衣裙的布料也随之一同上移，纤细到不可见的绒毛在微风中战栗。紧贴的热量暂时散去，取而代之的是金属的细碎声响，她倒抽一口凉气。

"专心破译，亲爱的，你在浪费时间。"他轻声提醒，她不得不重新将注意集中于工作，即便内心深处她知道，当下绝不是一个正常的状况；毕竟，此刻站在她身后的监管者，正把那东西从裤子里掏出来。"真美…"没有具体所指的赞叹，他修长的手指上下摩挲敏感的冠状沟，直到掌心传回的触感坚硬如钢铁。视线贪婪地锁在她雪白的肌肤，他试探性地用下体蹭了两下她的臀瓣，随之便是一阵有节奏的拍打。"唔……"也许是这样的刺激还太过激烈，仅仅持续了几秒钟他便停下动作，用指尖挑起她的丁字裤，穿越被勒紧的蕾丝，让自己朝那迷人的沟壑挤进去。"啪——"校准失败再度引起电光的闪烁，本应是疼痛的触电此刻却表现为异常的亢奋；脑子里一片空白，她唯一能感知到的是那根滚烫的东西正埋在自己的股沟不断耸动，不知是汗水还是体液的东西让其间愈发黏腻不堪。"Jose…!"她低声警告，他不予理睬，贴在她脉搏的呻吟挑衅似的明显了些。枯槁的手指笼罩胸口，他伸入她半低的领口撩拨那两团温润的软肉；腰部回抽，他重新调整角度，这一次却是朝她双腿的缝隙挤过去。"宝贝…"他向上抵住她燥热的三角，最前端已突破肉体的防线触到发涨的果核。"夹紧。"嘶哑地命令，未等她做出回应他便在这临时构筑的通道中律动起来。 双腿发软，她在他节奏的冲击下，只能无力地撑住密码机的键盘，即使这样只会让破译工作更加遥遥无期。"能碰到，不是吗？"耳畔是他不怀好意的笑，越是抗拒这样可笑的摩擦，果核越是爆裂般地产生快感——大脑的防线终于失守，体内深处的跳动从唯一甬道泵出阵阵热流。温热的爱液渗过蕾丝内裤涂满他的下身，突然减弱的阻力刺激出更激烈的冲刺。"嗯——"他在喉咙深处咽下差点漏出的嘶吼，猛地抽回身体将白浊的液体洒在她裙边。

"你这个疯子……"气喘吁吁地趴在密码机上，他在下一次电脉冲到来前将她强拉起身。"修机。"他笑着在她唇角点了一吻，熟练地整理好衣物，向后撤出几步欣赏汗水混合着精液流淌过她修长的双腿。"这衣服穿太久了，换一身吧……"意味不明的光在他眸中流转，她刚想反驳什么，身后袭来的是相机的白光。


	5. Pause Café、18R

**Pause Café**

pause café, 髮国人日常活动之一，下午要休息两个小时来喝咖啡晒太阳。然后对于他们来说，咖啡和性在某些语境中等价(都是享受快感)，这个提法由来已久，性行为一度被称作"穷人的咖啡"。现代AU，恋人关系，私房摄影过程中发生的一些事情

_含有以下可能引起不适的内容:工作进行中，女男口交，足交，镜头前的性行为，女方诱奸(?)男方_

【Pause Café】

"休息一下嘛…都快三点钟了。"她伸了个懒腰，在细腻的绒质床单掀起一片涟漪，"今天阳光这么好，我们去楼下喝咖啡吧。"她展开手臂，在床面毫无目的地来回滑动，身上半透的宽松薄纱像对翅膀上下翩飞。修长的双腿相缠，女性陷于柔软的身体温润如白玉，而这些对眼前的男人似乎并不具多少吸引力，无论她怎样柔声呼唤，他都只盯着手里的相机。"那给你十分钟。"他轻笑，眼睛依旧没离开被一张张翻看的照片。"Chouchou…"不满地抱怨，仿佛动物被激怒后的低吼；支起膝盖，她在床面跪立，向前伸出的食指试探性地勾住他的裤腰，"我真的很累了。"

"早跟你说私房费劲，非要我给你拍…"他的指尖小心地抚摩她的后脑，以防弄乱打理好的发丝。她收到错误的暗示，前倾靠在他身上，鼻尖向上推起衬衫，让唇吻落在他的下腹，坚实的肌肉线浮起暧昧的红印。"干什么？"明知故问，他低低地笑着，齿间短暂的抽吸归于长久的寂静，紧身的牛仔裤在下滑中松弛。约瑟夫向来擅长分割工作与自身的情感，想要满足视觉与艺术的追求，就必须做到全情投入，可如果对象是她——他真希望自己知道到底哪些部分才算工作。

举目平视，想以此分散注意重回冷静的思考，迟迟无法聚焦的目光散落在对面的墙壁。全身镜有着金属光泽的古典花边，其中倒映着的是柔美的胴体，一张薄纱虚化了臀部的曲线，正如她娇媚的容颜埋在衣衫半褪的胯间。抬手，对焦，流畅的动作来源于捕捉美好的本能；周遭的景物随快门被按下而模糊，所有的注意最终汇集在女人的倩影，"咔嚓"声响过，他的手腕在最后一刻竟有了震颤。

"嗯…"舔舐、抽吸，调出回看的荧幕尽是错落的虚影，他不相信快感的侵袭能强大到这个地步。不甘心地重复起刚刚的工序，因过分集中精力而缺少管控的情欲趁机将血液迅速推离大脑的方向。卧室内某种细微的声音开始躁动，他在近乎晕眩的思绪中检视刚刚流逝的瞬间，定格画面与现实一样渗出水迹，黏黏糊糊。"…克洛伊。"他叹息，回答他的是略显夸张的吮吻，膨胀发热的欲望自咽喉深处滑至舌尖，随着"啵"的一声与她断开连结。

她没有说话，只是抬起来凝视他的眼睛，他在那之中读出丝毫不被掩饰的渴望。"你到底要什么？"他有些焦急，她将双手撑到身后，重新抽出纤长的双腿；微微后仰，柔嫩的裸足在脚踝绑了蕾丝缎带，她将它伸到他面前，足尖轻轻点了点镜头的边缘，随之沿腹部滑落刚刚吻过的地方，与悬在空中的另一只脚汇合。他恍惚中垂下头，怔怔地望着下身被她捧在足心揉搓，她灵巧的脚趾扒在最敏感的顶端厮磨。拿着相机的手在抖，他一度以为自己已无法精确地调整焦距，她为什么期望他这样做，情色与艺术的界限又在何方——就像性欲与爱意，某些时候却表现为同一种东西。

「咔嚓」注定无法见光的相片从片刻的迷茫中诞生，讨来她清脆的笑意。液晶显示屏上是女性绵延婉转的曲线，白玉与绯红纠缠的近景笼着虚化的光晕，引人遐想又让人血脉贲张。他觉得自己似乎明白了什么，若是说美丽源自人类的生命，那私密之处也应当存在与日光下等量的美好值得收藏。他腾出一只手，放在她沾染了不知是体液还是薄汗的脚背，被迫停止的她歪过头观察他颤动的喉结，好奇他想做什么。 屈曲的指节轻柔地挖掘趾间的缝隙，随之滑落膝窝，抬高、平展，将玉足架在双肩，她仰面躺下。柔软的床垫随膝盖的重压向下凹陷，他缓缓向前挪动，直至她白皙的娇躯完整地展现在视野。"摸你自己。"轻描淡写的指令化作气流从唇缝漏出来，她与他对望片刻，手指抚上胸前柔软的嫩肉，随着呼吸的起伏轻轻揉捏。"嗯……"好涨，乳晕深处的核在血流的浇灌下如花苞绽开，强化触觉的同时渴求更多的抚弄。眼前浮起情欲的氤氲，模糊了来自高处的目光，紧逼的注视在体表落下一阵火雨，为人欣赏的肌肤热烈地回应起潮红。"嗯…Jose……哦……"逐渐加大手上的力道，原本轻放的手重重压在双乳，十个手指用力嵌入皮肤，钳紧深处快感的根源，碾压几下又立刻往远离身体的方向拉拽，瑟缩的乳尖由此成长为硬实的小球。血液催开的当然还有其他的部分，三角区之下的酸胀显然能带来更多的欢愉。她扭动臀部以更加贴近身体，他上翘的下身被挤进层叠的缝隙，从涌出汁液的穴口到欲望生根的果核，来自外界的灼热在打破边界之前就已供给足够的幻想。大腿根部的肌肉不自觉地为之收紧，她让臀部抬离床面，有节奏地上下晃动，以被裹紧的硬物为中心，主动撩拨自己的花瓣。被黏滑的肉体牵动的感觉太过美好，他向前抵住她、在泛滥的黏膜间研磨，喉咙深处窜出阵阵愉悦的低吼。"……不、先别动……"未忘记尚未完成的工作，他花了很大力气压下膨胀着叫嚣的欲望，才没让她忘我的媚态蒙住自己的眼睛。她不满地停下，半眯的双眸责怪似地望着他，几乎在涨红的双颊添上几处水滴；那一瞬全部思维都退居脑后，他唯一在考虑的就是进入她——这个想法并非因他而生，她强加给他，是她在渴望他的入侵。

"再忍一下…"他轻声道，嘶哑的嗓音被欲望拖得又沉又腻；低头将唇贴在她的脚趾，他本想作安慰的亲吻，却不由自主地开始轻咬着吮吸。将相机架在她分开的小腿，镜头对准她被爱欲乱流支配的脸；挺动腰部，龟头撑开肿胀的阴唇，借爱液的润滑在其中穿梭。"嘶——"珍贵的氧气被人从齿缝抽走， 他的目光越过脚背与她交汇，在他的注视下，她眼里的水雾愈发浓重，战栗的喘息也逐渐转变为断续的呻吟。兴许是羞于这般的亲热，她下意识地咬住下唇以阻挡喉间的嘤咛；瞳孔舒张，快门的声音闪过，这是他一直等待的场景。她微微分开的双唇，她被眼帘半遮的瞳孔，她无处安放的指尖，她被挤压到变形的双乳，她用来统治他的万分美艳，唯有情欲进犯才意乱情迷。脑后升起恶作剧的念头，他稳住端着相机的手腕，将焦点聚到她娇艳的面容，单凭腰部的力量摸索到秘境的入口，接下来记录下的一定是人类最紧张的一刻。

"唔……"内膜早已被燥热的血液饱胀多时，一经外物撑开便爆发出席卷全身的震颤；喜极而泣，她细长眉毛蹙了起来，被过度的欢愉折磨到苦痛不堪。虽然没有更多的移动，下体传来的强烈吸吮感还是以光晕雾住了他的视野；相机仿佛比往日重了许多，要防止它从手中滑落已必须全神贯注，而画面的捕获只能交由直觉代劳。"怎么这个时候都不专心……"她不满地呜咽，微微摆动臀部强迫他在体内研磨，成股的快感逆着脊柱窜上大脑，眼看着就要向下崩塌，他赶忙抽出一只手撑在床垫。"抱我…"她朝他伸出双臂，眼中是不该有的清醒和温柔；他愣神，随之默默地从她里面退出去，跳下床将相机安放回不远处的三脚架。"要我开着吗？"他用嘶哑的嗓音问道，小心翼翼地拨动右侧的轮盘。"开着吧……"声音轻到他一度认为是梦幻，鬼使神差地按下快门，荧幕左上角小红点闪闪烁烁。

"你知道这意味着什么吗？"没有意义的问题当然不需要回答，他自床边俯视她染上樱色的胴体，还在犹豫到底应该先满足哪双眼睛。"转过去。"他晃了晃食指，她朝一边侧躺、缩成球状，又转换为用四肢撑起身体。他朝前跪立在床面，一点点移到她身后，环绕着抱拥她的双臂压在鼓动的心脏，将她拉到半空。"看镜头，亲爱的…"硬挺的下体再次顶进湿滑的甬道，他用指节推起她的下巴，薄唇靠在耳畔吐息、时不时落下战栗的频吻。"让我看看你怎么高潮。"肉体的撞击声在一瞬蔓延开，臂弯中的她扭动着娇躯主动迎合。"啊…Jose…嗯……"她话没说完，他本以为是想要他温柔一些，想想也许是相反的意思才更难以出口。于是他轻咬她的耳垂，示意自己会小心倾听；她用力向后抵住他，像是要坐在他的大腿上，两人静止在空中，只有联结出暗涌的蹂躏。"漂亮吗……"抵达耳膜的最终是一个没有底气的问句，他笑了，毫不吝啬地奉上所有的赞美："当然，你的身体是艺术品。"说罢又调皮地抽动两下，她晃晃悠悠地瘫软在他怀里，喘息着娇嗔："那为什么、还要弄坏呢？"

"天呐，谁说艺术只能是用来看的的？不然我也没必要开着录像了。"颈侧、乳尖、小腹、果核，他逐一抚弄、揉捏，"…你更像一件乐器，被触碰不同的部位便会有着千变万化的美妙声响。"亲昵的情话淹没在撩人的呻吟，让堆积的欲望蒸腾起轻盈的辉光，那种感觉就像午后阳光一样，笼罩、填满了他们的身心。


	6. 凉夜、20R

标题瞎起的，车，荒淫官能流，耻度略大。官能流会更细致得描写感官而非情绪，重物质轻心理，因而非常成人化，比照Rouge那篇。

婚后，明骚少妇x闷骚小约(不过内里还是老约,游戏里那种)，双方都想要，且都不回避自身的欲望。之前的车里总有一方被算计，导致整个车的情绪比较压抑，不够爱；而这一篇完全摒弃了x行为中两性的权力较量，没有剧情、纯糖，简单粗暴的成年人爱情日常——今天心情不错，不如我们舒舒服服来一发吧。

『警告』本篇因风格特殊性完 全 不 适 合 20岁以下读者。没错不是18禁，20禁！凉夜是目前写过的官能流巅峰，抛弃情节和心理，通过感官描写引起阅读者的联想，从而直接引发真实的生理反应。换句话说，这种针对肉体开的车，阅读体验很大程度上取决于阅读者本身的"经验"……所以为了猎奇看车的不用看这篇啦，这就是写出来给人DIY用的如果你连怎么DIY都不会……那就别看车了什么车都别看好好毒树

本篇含有以下可能引起不适的内容：双方皆有的露骨语言(骚话)，69

【凉夜】

雪下得很大。

他站在窗前，看着外头成团的纯白急匆匆地自天空滑落，映得银亮的光芒在高脚杯中流转，入口的赤红蒸腾起肉桂的香。脚步声，纤细的鞋跟被波斯地毯吞没，他瞥到玻璃的反光，上头隐约照出一个剪影——修长的双腿在行进中不自觉地交叠，被黑色小礼服包裹的身躯是那之上摇摆波动的曲线。一双手自身后环住他的腰，将他拖入晚香玉与茉莉的陷阱；像是要强迫自己保持清醒，他举杯咽下一大口红酒，脑中的思绪却依旧放空模糊、变得昏昏沉沉。

"怎么？"他嘟哝着问，回答他的是清脆的窃笑，紧贴后背的柔软身躯隐隐发热，她微湿的唇吻隔着衬衫点在肩峰。"今晚真冷啊……"意味不明的感叹，她的玉手穿越上衣的缝隙抚上小腹，肌肉因指尖的凉意一阵战栗。"呵…"大概是对这反应十分满意，她朝前迈了半步，踏入他双足之间，裸露的双腿与他厮磨缠绕了好一会儿，才慢悠悠地踮起脚跟。"！"没有对白，送进耳廓的仅仅是唇间的热流，脊柱就已由下至上泛起酥麻。脚下一软，他伸手撑住面前的窗台，空闲的左手向后靠去试图将她推开，那犹豫的慢动作只被抢去了酒杯。"好喝吗？"这不是个问句，剩余的小半杯被她含入口腔，转移至他发烫的脖颈光临：先是冰冷的液体镇住体表，接着柔韧灵活的舌尖从里面钻出来，顺着大血管画下一条火热的线，最终以琼浆玉液浸没他的耳垂。"Joseph."她轻轻唤他，手指终究还是突破了腰际的防线，向着最隐秘的部位进发；轻握、揉捏，本就发涨的下身在狭小空间内挤得生疼，他不得不弓起背掩盖带痛的深喘。见状她将吻密密麻麻地印上他耳畔与侧脸，温柔的吐息混入断续的词句。"我去泡个澡，"说罢在下颌轻咬了一下，"你早点睡……"不带一点留恋地抽身离开，他回首，浴室涌出的水雾将她淹没；朦胧的雾霭中，他好似看见她手背到身后扯下拉链、任凭那黑色的丝绸倾泻在地板。"Chloé…"想叫住她，到嘴边又成了喃喃自语；他目送那柔美的胴体渐远消失，虚掩上的门却挡不住蒙上双眼的迷雾——也许那早已根植在他脑中。

凝聚着浓烈香气的厚重液滴自玻璃小瓶滴落，在热气缭绕的水面溅起一片小小的水花，便消失得无影无踪。她侧身坐在浴缸边缘，含笑的目光落在指尖，撩开一圈圈的涟漪；他呆愣在门口注视着她，开始被汗水沁湿的衣物与周遭格格不入。"你还在那做什么…"轻盈地落下地面，淡粉的裸足在接触地砖的一瞬变得苍白，她缓缓走到他面前，丰腴的双乳因动作上下颤动，让人忍不住想去感知那细腻的肌肤。身体比大脑更早一步做出反应，十指将纤细的腰肢禁锢在手掌，下滑掐住圆润的臀，想将两人之间的空隙完全消去。她有些惊愕，随即便顺势攀上他的脖颈与他深吻，懒懒地摆动后腰，让小腹抵住单薄布料下的硬物画着圆圈。"嗯…"战栗的呻吟从他喉间冒出来，无处发泄的冲动只得灌注到舌尖朝她口腔的深处翻搅入侵。心脏剧烈搏动快要跳出胸膛，仅存的衣物此刻显得是那么多余，他拽住衣角想硬扯开，阻止他的是一双温凉的手。"还这么新，就不想要了？"她打趣道，后退了半步，失去她体温的胸怀泛起苦涩的失落；由下至上解开纽扣，抚过耳后的指尖将发丝散落，她抬脸望进他被情欲侵染得漆黑的瞳孔，笑着将他胸前的褐色小点衔在齿间。"唔…"眉头紧锁，长裤在被解开腰间的紧束后滑落，胀痛之物终获自由，他满足地从唇缝吞吐温暖的湿气；低头拥住她，一遍遍地吸吮、啃咬她象牙色的脖颈，下身贴靠在她腿间的三角，若有似无地在缝隙间摩擦。"吻我。"他含糊不清地要求，她当然知道这所谓的"吻"不过是在觊觎来自她口腔的爱抚——他忍不住了。"水要凉了…"尽管自身也承受着阴核酸胀的苦痛，她还是选择拒绝；作为对那落寞眼神的安抚，她将那欲望的根源握在手心好好搓揉了一番，才牵着它将他引向融了精油的水中。

玫瑰与薰衣草的浓烈香气熏得人耳根发烫，他浸在略有热度的温水里，目不转睛地盯着前方。首先触到水面的是足尖，白玉一样的脚趾点出一圈美妙的涟漪；颤颤巍巍地站在他双腿两侧，她弯下膝盖穿入水中，那芳香的液体因为承受不住两人的拥挤溢了一地。"啊…！"是不是有意的呢？她在完全降落之前失去平衡跌进他怀里，本能地抱住他后脑，就这么把他的脸埋进了柔软的胸脯，之下咚咚咚的闷响吵得快要窒息。于是他轻轻托起她一边的软肉，将粉红果实吮入口中，让被乳沟调和了醇香的氧气倒灌进鼻腔。像是故意与他作对，她勒紧了双臂，进一步压缩他喘息的空间，他无奈只能加重力道咬上一口，才惊得她朝后逃开。"疼…"不满地呜咽，她顺着他向下滑落，翻过身坐到他腿间，微凉的双手捧起他的腕，将细腻的手掌按在刚刚疼痛的地方。见她硬将乳尖挤进指缝，他轻笑，低头吻了吻她的耳廓，掌心抵住那团柔软来回推移，手指则主动将发涨的蓓蕾夹紧。"来。"愈发紧密的抱拥，他自上方压迫着她的后背，空出一只手钻入视线难以企及的水底，去探堆叠在花瓣深处的果核。随着指尖的捻转，她断断续续地呻吟；双手撑住浴缸的边缘，她艰难地将自己撑起一些，给下半身留出活动的余地、凭借触觉将那硬物抵在臀部和他的下腹之间，随之重新由上至下滑动，将他的下身完全嵌入丰满的臀沟。"唔…"他蹙眉，在堆积的渴望下仅仅是试探性的摩擦也足够刺激；而这难耐的哽咽也是给她的信号，她的后腰随着他呼吸的节奏摆动起来，使他被迫穿行于两人的缝隙之中。"用力…用力摸我……"微醺的呢喃，她不断内收的大腿将他的手指夹得酸疼；他下意识地朝着果核周围的肌肉挖掘，另一只手也更为夸张地拉拽、揉捻她的乳房。"嗯…Jose……"他越是卖力地讨好，贴身的舞就越是疯狂，开始只是几乎静止的扭动，随着范围和力道的一次次加强，演变为抵在冠状沟的上下研磨。难耐的压抑自身体深处涌出来，集中在尖端的小孔以极少量的水流朝外逸散；脑中一热，他同时抽回两只手，钳住她的髋骨紧紧压在胯间，双腿借力抬起身体在两人挤出的肉缝中抽插。芳香四溢的水面闷住了肉体撞击的声响，充填他脑海的只有巨大的快感和自己急促的呼吸，然而即便在这样激烈的状况下他也清楚——还没到时候。"嘶……哈…哈…哈……"动作戛然而止，他强迫大脑压下高潮的前奏，稍稍缓和方才的痛苦忍耐便草草了事。怀里的人见状转过身来，奖赏似的在他唇边吻了又吻。"呵…好硬啊……"暧昧又藏点娇羞的气声，大脑一片空白，夸奖、渴望、准许、赏赐，随便哪个说法都一样、都是正戏开场的讯号；他心里咯噔一下，鬼使神差地伸手去爱抚她被森林守护的禁地，热水之中、专属于她的汁液更加轻薄黏滑。"你还站得起来吗？"他轻声问，两个指节探进去剜了一下就立即抽出；她身子一抖，默不作声回到原先的朝向，把自己挪到浴缸的另一端，手把住面前的边沿跪立到水中。"别害我淹死哦？"回首玩笑，她双膝同时离地向后漂了半步，好让拉长的腰肢微微下沉，雪臀浮到水平面之上。"不会的…"他跟上去，两手将细腻肌肤好一阵抚摸，又把唇舌凑到泛滥的花瓣间吮吸了两口，满溢的爱意甘美如蜜。"Je t'emméne de l'autre coté de la terre./带你去大地的彼方。"以舌尖清理唇角的水痕，他凑到她颈侧温柔低语，回应他的是细碎的笑："Viens."潮热的空气瞬时寂静到可怕，他支起一条腿，清晰地看着下体在左手的辅助下抵达绯红色的入口；一声咽喉深处的低吼，沉寂已久的欲望，缓缓压入亟待充盈的幻想之境。

"嗯…！"最初感受到的竟然是疼，这样令人沮丧的状况，克洛伊甚至为自己感到羞愧，仿佛先前的一切铺垫都白费了。为什么会这样呢？她明明是那样的渴望他，她的阴蒂、她的内膜，从与他肌肤相亲开始，每一丝每一寸都在发热发涨。当下， 她酸胀的肌肉比任何时候都渴望爱抚，它们内缩着寻找可以抱拥的对象，又因其中空无一物而痉挛，进一步压缩了通道内的空间；大概是因为如此，才会将他从最外面拦下吧。"痛吗？"他察觉到她的不适，她只呜咽着不愿回答，体外的痛楚与体内的空虚交错。不忍心看她受此折磨，他放弃了快速进入状态的想法，转而调整动作的方向，微微探入穴口，朝着脊背的方向牵拉、研磨，直通深部的刺激激得她不由自主地呻吟。"刚刚没…就进不去？"他有些好笑地说着，后腰以舞蹈的韵律上下回环；几乎是滚烫的透明汁液一阵阵浇在他同样渗出的小孔，他胡乱地将它们涂开，借着体液的润滑攻城略地，在保证她充分适应每一步的前提下，一点点挤进那狭小的空间。"唔…今天怎么这么紧……"眉头紧锁，越是靠里行进就越是艰难，末梢传回的挤压感就越是兴奋地让人发狂；她如海浪有节律的收缩舒张，内壁上每一个粗糙的凸起和沟回都像细小的吸盘吮着他的下身，把他拉向灼热的深处。"明明是你胀得太厉害了…嗯……"她略带哭腔地抱怨着，扩张的疼痛被填满的快乐冲抵得烟消云散，当一切不适散去，酸胀带来的空虚感又占领了高地——要是他就这么不温不火地塞在里面，她才是真的要疯了。"你在干什么啊……"她娇嗔道，泛白的指尖抠进大理石边缘，强迫僵直的四肢重新开始运动。她将整个身子朝前方靠过去，感受他逐步退出自己，四周的肌肉在他滑移的顶端顺次闭合；等到那更为光滑的部分被入口轻轻含住，再猛地朝后撞去，娇嫩的臀部以微弱的声响拍打着他的大腿。"唔啊…Jose…快、快点……"她回望着他，见他满不在乎哀怨地皱起了眉，身体仍以不断加快的速度吞吐他的下体；软弱无力的摩擦除了让人更加躁动不安起不到任何作用，他抱着看戏的心态与她对望了片刻，终究还是为那欲求不满的媚叫折服了。"抓紧，掉下去可就不好玩了。"开口才察觉嗓音比平日里低沉嘶哑了许多，他用双手勾住她的腹股沟往回拉，强迫她停下动作抵在他身上。"嗯……"被迫静止的她发出类似啜泣的声音，两条大腿在他的禁锢下不听话地扭动交叠，那里面也收的越来越紧。"这么急啊…"话是这么说，却没一点儿慢慢享受的样子，跳过一切舒缓温柔的前奏，他直接以最高速在她体内动作起来。紧握他的肌肉还来不及放开，中间的硬物就被强行抽离出去，待到内膜烦闷的一瞬，再重重地冲进来。此刻她再也想不起什么话语，只能无意识地大声呻吟，可即便如此也无法完全掩盖肉体的撞击声。垂向地面的双乳因两人的动作在半空中激烈地摇晃，时不时甩到逐渐发凉的水面上，溅得水花噼里啪啦。时间流动的速度瞬间慢了下来，两人都在争分夺秒地感受这粗暴的挤压；灼痛的热流迅速自小腹蔓延到甬道周围，她已分辨不出它是盘踞在血液还是已沁入拥挤的内腔之中。"啊…！"毫无征兆的退出，可酸胀的肌肉已到了抽紧的边缘，一时无法将通道封闭。一股凉意冷不防地窜进体内，惊呼之中，若不是有他的支撑，她一定会直接跌倒下去。好难受，内壁还在不断地紧绷，可失去了抓握的对象，就只有滚烫的体液被尽数排挤出来， 滑过她的大腿，滴滴答答地融进水中。她无措地摆动后腰寻找他，想重新寻回方才的满足感，他轻描淡写地全数避开。"唔…"好难受，心脏紧缩着却感知不到其中奔涌的血液，令人喘不过气的压抑感让她开始啜泣。为什么？为什么停下来？她探索的那条路，刚刚已经快到尽头了。"稍微缓一缓，不然岂不是结束得太早了？"他弯下腰亲吻她的肩膀，又凑到颊边吮走她的眼泪，但这并不足以将她安抚。无奈，他只能重新进入她，这一次抽动的速度慢了很多，他开始逐渐把力量集中到偏下的位置，对着她最期望得到扩张的一小块区域反复涂抹；双手也摸索着握住她的椒乳，与腰肌保持相同的节奏揉捻。"嗯…Jose…继续……好舒服……"她意乱情迷地低吟着，臀部随着他的动作来回扭动，内壁也由之前的收放蠕动转为愈发剧烈的颤栗。"…克洛伊？"他好像察觉到了什么，这样的收缩强度，如果现在不赶紧退出去，他一定熬不过即将到来的巨大波澜。但事情发展得比他预想中还快，事实上在约瑟夫意识到这件事的时候，他的腰部已经在以失控的速度抽插那甘美的肉体。"嗯、克洛伊……"最后挣扎着念了一句，他喊不回她，连自己也已经过了无法回头的折点。快感以下体为中心向全身辐射，咆哮着、爆裂着想要冲出血管；苍白的迷雾自眼底弥漫，遮蔽视觉后又上窜把大脑的意识接管。一切都不重要了，因为他什么都感觉不到，此刻只有吸吮他的内壁与她夸张的呻吟才是世上唯二的真实之物。'再快点、再用力'，一切的想法被简化为两个短句，原来要求他这么做的并不是她，而是追寻极致快乐的自己。他下意识地去抓她的手，发白的指节把她卡死在浴缸边缘，支起身子骑到她身上，每次还不等抽出半点就用快把骨架撞散的力道冲进去。她近乎是哭喊的大叫萦绕在他耳边，在那之下温凉的液体猛烈摇晃，飞溅上体表却无法将之冷却。下体周围的紧迫感愈发强烈，要到了，他甚至没发现自己也被欲望逼得低声嘶吼。伴随着她最后一声抽噎，包裹他的肌肉一齐朝内推挤，痉挛着、颤抖着，仿佛要透过那纤细的管道，将他体内的东西吸出来。"嗯…"腰侧一抖，等待多时的体液被一路挤至孔洞喷涌而出，随着她收缩的节奏一缕缕地窜出体外，直到被抽得一滴不剩。脊柱因快感的摧残无力地崩塌，他向后跪坐在浴缸地步，顺手把瘫软的她一齐拎起来搂在怀里。

"呵…你还是太心急了……"他喘着粗气，一下下吻着她绯红的唇，又去勾藏在贝齿深处的舌尖。而她显然还没缓过来，像个布娃娃一样靠在他胸口，嘴里依旧在呜咽。"站得起来吗？"似曾相识的问句，他帮她翻过身，臂膀穿过膝窝，起身的同时把她横抱出水面。被蹂躏得通红的穴口还在一张一合，失去了他的阻塞，大量清亮的透明汁液与厚重的白浊从里头淌出来，哗啦啦地流了一片。她越过他的肩膀看到清澈的池水被体液污染，有些不悦地皱皱眉。"这次好多……"她没想到他会如此兴奋。"还有哦？"他半开玩笑地说着，她眼中重新燃起清醒的光亮，"不过我们得先把你清理干净。"撩开薄薄的水雾，他将她带进了淋浴间。

"啊……等等……"层叠的睡帐中漂浮着撩人的低语，全身赤裸的女人仰面躺倒在丝绒床单上蠕动、扭曲，平日里白皙的肌肤泛着绯红，纤细的手指将平整的布料抓出道道沟壑。俯身埋在她腿间的男人笑着直起身，欣赏她面颊尚未消散的潮红，手上的动作却没停下，紧贴森林的手腕灵活地上下耸动。"别扣啊…刚刚就挖的那么用力，还用水冲…嗯……"她抱怨道，腰部的缓慢摆动又有些迎合。"不冲掉一会儿里头黏糊糊的谁都不舒服，还是…你要再体验一次因为太兴奋进不去？"抽出手指放到她唇边，她探出舌头如猫儿将上头的一层水膜舔舐干净。他瞳孔朝外散了一圈，指尖滑进她额前的发丝，凑上去吻她的唇。"嗯……"慵懒的湿吻，她在他口中满足地呻吟，氧气与唾液交换，缱绻的银丝缠在他们唇边；她握住他的手、与他十指相扣，仅仅数秒后，这爱意的象征就被拉到果核上方开始新一轮的碾转。"又想要了？"断开连结，他朝后倒在她脚边，抚摩双腿内侧的同时用唇轻点了一下她的脚背，"我不希望弄得你太辛苦，所以你最好自己上来。"

"这个方向你是想怎么辛苦啊……"她自然清楚这里头的陷阱，但又欣然接受了，毕竟他一整晚都还未得到她的抚慰，就如同她一直被忽略的阴核那般。于是她爬起来，后退了些许跪立在他身体两侧，将臀部移到他脸的上方。缓慢地降低高度，将花瓣逐渐引入他的视野，却不急于让他触碰，他望着高处亮晶晶的绯红色焦渴地舔着嘴唇。"你还要多久？"面前就是他挺立的下体，她伸手感受了一番它的状态，果然刚经历过欢爱的它并没有足够的硬度进入 round 2."随时，看你的本事了。"话音未落，那东西就跳动着在她手心胀大了一圈。见此她对准他的唇坐下去，同时把他含进嘴里，还未等他做什么，内膜就为着不断膨胀的硬物颤抖不已。"嗯……"一个柔软的东西温温地探进了入口，细心挖掘着每一个凸起与皱襞，引诱她朝周边退却为他放行。体液与血液在体内堆积的坠疼卷土重来，为转移注意力，她只得用尽全力抽走口腔内的空气，在他下体尖端吞吐旋转，双手也不忘抚摩柱身和下面的囊袋。"对、就这样…"他突然将她放开，仰面抽吸冰冷的空气，只用两只手服务她的甬道和果核，"再往里面…嗯、就在这磨…"她的双唇包住贝齿，在冠状沟来回摩擦，他紧锁眉头熬过这诱人刺激，便报复般地回到她体内舔舐抽吸。忙于取悦对方，偌大的房间之剩下若有似无的闷哼，两人动作的频率也逐渐演变为一场竞赛，都想在自己达到终点前让对方投降。"嗯……"好胜心的驱使，胜利的微光让快感堆积地更快也更强烈，进行到最后，她压在他脸上的臀已开始不自觉地扭动，他也不断腰部向上顶、朝更深处的软腭进发。"咳——！"只用来轻柔耳语的小舌被重重地捅了一下，在咽喉引发剧烈的呛咳，下行的唾液混合着些许体液反涌上口腔，抢占了呼吸的通道，氧气的缺失使她满脸涨红。差点迷失在幻想边境的他被这异声惊醒，慌乱中将两人的一切接触斩断，才不至于将努力断送。他坐起来，一只手绕过肩膀轻抚着她的后背，一下下地吻在她颤抖的喉管。"没事吗？"待到她的呼吸逐渐平复，他才这么问道，而她却皱起了眉，赌气似的逃开他，躺到离他最远的地方。"怎么？"他追上去，见她眼角又渗出些晶莹，便用拇指将之拭去；她自下望着他，摇动的瞳孔中写着似曾相识的东西，他以为那是羞怯，于是附身埋在她肩窝，想捕捉逸散出的耳语。"Besame mucho."他听懂了每一个字，却无法用它本身的语言解读。"非得玩个文字游戏，我还以为你很坦率呢…"他笑道，修长的手指抬起她的下巴，下行的左手滑移至她股间，"把你的愿望，用'现在'的话语说给我听。"双膝挤进那娇嫩的肌肤，两人最私密的部分在空气中相触，火热的肌肤之上是湿漉漉的冰凉；她沉默了片刻，伸手抚上他的面庞，轻柔的刮擦带着戏剧收场前的期许——

"干我。"应声闯入她的身体，她讶异地倒吸一口凉气，被本能合上的双眸像是在适应他的存在。这次他没有等她，而是在较长的间隔之间，以最凶狠的力道碾过她凹凸不平的内壁。"…用力干我……"她随着他的节奏抽噎，无论多少次对力量的诉求都填不满欲望的沟壑，只能用尽全力紧握、阻止他离开；他困扰地拨开挡到眼前的鬓发，想转移注意力让头脑冷却，无奈身下贪婪的怪物正以甘美的欢愉不断吸干他的理性。"这是你自己说的。"他立下最后的宣言，一把抓过散落在床上的靠枕塞到她腰部以下；双手自双乳膜拜至被垫高的小腹，他自下托起她的臀，微微抬起腰部，瞄准她上壁的秘密所在。"让我支离破碎吧…ma chérie."床垫终于因承受不住加速的摇摆吱吱呀呀地响起来，等待他的是一场连呻吟也嘶哑的彻夜狂欢。

「一些可能看不懂的地方」

文字游戏：besame mucho是意大利语的"吻我"，法语"吻我"是baise moi，长得就差不多。但是"吻我"是baise moi的字面意思(之前一篇说过)，俚语含义里baise moi其实是fuck me. 克洛伊不好意思直接开口所以用意大利语讲，在那个状况下约瑟夫当然逐字理解成besame=baise mucho=moi fuck me

最后在干嘛：懂的人一看就懂了，磨G点，其实全篇约瑟夫一直在那块磨，emmm…毕竟是经验丰富的成年人


End file.
